Mystery Case Files
Mystery Case Files (also known as MCF) is a series developed by the internal studios of Big Fish Games. The Mystery Case Files series is known for its ‘Hidden Object’ puzzles where, in order to progress through a game, the player must find a certain number of items hidden somewhere on a painted scene. Feature Introduction There have been eight games in the Mystery Case Files series to date. After MCF: Huntsville, each one added additional features including: * Mystery Case Files: Prime Suspects - Flashlights and a fictional X-ray device. * Mystery Case Files: Ravenhearst - Rube Goldberg type door puzzles. * Mystery Case Files: Madame Fate - Word puzzles (of which there are many), hidden object scenes inside of hidden object scenes / interactive hidden object scenes, and morphing objects. * Mystery Case Files: Return to Ravenhearst - Cause and effect objects, adventure gameplay, and live actors * Mystery Case Files: Dire Grove - Full motion videos, 3D animation * Mystery Case Files: 13th Skull - Interactive characters * Mystery Case Files: Escape from Ravenhearst - Morphing hidden objects About MCF Storyline and characters have played an increasingly important part in the development of the series, especially from the third game onwards. The game Mystery Case Files: Ravenhearst begins a story-arc that continues on into the next three games after it, Mystery Case Files: Madame Fate, Mystery Case Files: Return to Ravenhearst, and Mystery Case Files: Escape from Ravenhearst. '' ''The next game after ''Mystery Case Files: Dire Grove, follows on from previous but does not lead directly into the same story. The next installment, Mystery Case Files: 13th Skull was released on November 25, 2010 as a Collector Edition. The latest installment in the series, Mystery Case Files: Escape from Ravenhearst was released on November 23, 2011 and is the third in the Ravenhearst story-arc. Big Fish Games "estimates that 100 million people have at least sampled trial versions" of the MCF games since the initial launch of MCF: Huntsville.'' Computer series ''Huntsville '''Mystery Case Files: Huntsville' is the first installment in the Mystery Case Files franchise and was released in November 2005 and immediately broke sales records for casual games. The player takes the role of an inspector master detective to solve a series of seemingly random crimes in the small town of Huntsville. The game features a number of locations to explore and introduced the Crime Computer which is still a main part of the series. ''Prime Suspects '''Mystery Case Files: Prime Suspects' is the second installment in the Mystery Case Files franchise and was released in April 2006. The player is tasked with investigating the disappearance of the Queen’s Hope Diamond in Capital City. Mystery Case Files: Prime Suspects added items that players have to discover to unlock later levels (such as finding a battery to power a flashlight). Characters also became a more prominent part of the series with the investigation revolving around multiple characters with different perso ''Ravenhearst '''Mystery Case Files: Ravenhearst' is the third installment in the Mystery Case Files franchise and was released in December 2006 and features an investigation centred on a mysterious manor located in England. Players find objects to unlock diary pieces to follow the life of Emma Ravenhearst. Mystery Case Files: Ravenhearst introduced elaborate door puzzles to the series that were similar to a Rube Goldberg type puzzle. ''Madame Fate '''Mystery Case Files: Madame Fate' is the fourth installment in the Mystery Case Files franchise and was released in November 2007. The player investigates Madame Fate’s Carnival and the carnival workers to see which one of them causes the fortune teller’s death at midnight. Mystery Case Files: Madame Fate introduces more types of puzzles (including word puzzles and multiple crystal ball puzzles) while also changing the way a player can find items. Sometimes the player must combine two items on the screen, other times they must locate hidden areas to progress. The bulk of the game is still finding hidden objects, but there are a lot of other types of puzzles. Mystery Case Files: Madame Fate also introduced hidden object scenes inside hidden object scenes into the game-play. ''Return to Ravenhearst '''Mystery Case Files: Return to Ravenhearst' is the fifth installment in the Mystery Case Files franchise and was released on November 26, 2008, for Big Fish Games Game Club members whereas the public was able to download this game on November 27, 2008. ''Dire Grove '''Mystery Case Files: Dire Grove' is the sixth installment of the Mystery Case Files franchise and was released December 11, 2009. It had its first release on November 25, 2009 as a Collector's Edition. It follows the events of four graduate students who traveled to a small township near Blackpool, England. The game follows on from the previous game, Return To Ravenhearst, but does not directly lead into the Ravenhearst story-arc. ''13th Skull '''Mystery Case Files: 13th Skull' is the seventh installment of the Mystery Case Files franchise and had its first release on November 25, 2010 as a Collector's Edition. It follows the disappearance of Marcus Lawson after moving into a creepy mansion in Louisiana. His daughter, Magnolia, believes her father was kidnapped by the ghost of a vengeful pirate seeking to protect his lost fortune. ''Escape from Ravenhearst '''Mystery Case Files: Escape from Ravenhearst' is the eighth installment of the Mystery Case Files franchise and was released November 23, 2011 as a Collector's Edition. Some residents in Blackpool, England have gone missing around Ravenhearst Manor and you, the Master Detective must return to the fire-ravaged manor and search for the missing residents. This game is the third(and possibly final) chapter in the Ravenhearst story-arc. Other platform series ''Agent X '''Mystery Case Files: Agent X' was released on April 15, 2008 and is the first in the Mystery Case Files franchise to be to be released for a portable device. Mystery Case Files: Agent X is only usable by Glu Mobile capable cell-phones. ''MillionHeir '''Mystery Case Files: MillionHeir' was released on September 8, 2008 and is the second game in the Mystery Case Files franchise to be released for a portable device. Mystery Case Files: MillionHeir requires a Nintendo DS system and was published by Nintendo. ''The Malgrave Incident '''Mystery Case Files: The Malgrave Incident' was released on June 27, 2011 and is the second game in the Mystery Case Files franchise to be published by Nintendo. Mystery Case Files: The Malgrave Incident is playable for the Wii. Novel series A four novel mini series of books was announced by Big Fish Games to be distributed by Harlequin Enterprises. All four novels are written by Jordan Gray. ''Stolen'' Stolen is the first novel in the series and was released in August 2010. It follows a young couple, Molly and Michael Graham, as they move to Blackpool for a simple way of life. A shattering scream outside an old theater leads to the victim, a woman whose past in Blackpool is linked to a seventy-year-old train wreck, a lost child and a cache of valuable paintings smuggled out of London during World War II. ''Vanished'' Vanished is the second novel and was released in November 2010. The story starts with a bang-or more accurately, a boom-as a pirate ship sails into Blackpool harbor, accidentally firing off its canon. Suddenly everyone is talking about pirate curses and stolen Gypsy gold. It's all fun, until someone is stabbed to death. As Molly and Michael dig into the mystery, they find that more than one person had reason to want the man dead. And their investigation is making them some powerful enemies. ''Submerged'' Submerged is the third novel and was released in February 2011. A preservation grant brings a massive restoration project to the marina, throwing the town into political turmoil. As Molly wades into the fray, a young woman is kidnapped, a thug turns up dead and a shipwreck is discovered in the harbor! The Grahams are plunged into a legacy of smuggles, betrayal and murder...and even deeper into the heart of Blackpool's most shocking and long-buried truths. ''Unearthed'' Unearthed is the fourth and final book and was released in May 2011. Behind the colorful charm and vibrant history of the English seaside town of Blackpool is a legacy of secrets. Secrets people have killed to keep hidden. But for Michael and Molly Graham, finding the truth has become personal. Their friend clings to life in a hospital—shot to keep him quiet—and the couple is driven to uncover what he would risk his life for...and what someone would murder for... External links * Mystery Case Files Official Website * Mystery Case Files Official Facebook Page * Mystery Case Files Official Forum Category:Game Series